Pink and Blue
by arrowheadhunter
Summary: She never knew that she had always known him. He had always known her since before she was born. He kept watch over her until she was grown and she began to love him back. But will she want to when she finds out that he had been there the whole time?
1. Pink and Blue Babies

I know its not very long but i hope this can be an ongoing project as i write my other big story "Trusting With Skills". Check it out! I dont know when i will update it for i have to make sure everything is perfect.

This is a Kagome and Sesshomary pairing.

Disclaimer: I doesnt own InuYasha if i did i would have something better to do with my time.

Please ENJOY!! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Pink and Blue Babies

The babies' cries echoed inside the room as nurses rushed in to soothe them. The sound hurt his sensitive demon ears but he suppressed it to find her. He walked down the aisles of sleeping babies wrapped in pink and crying babies covered in blue. The hospital smelled of disinfectant and cleaner mixed with clean baby smells.

Still searching and looking, checking every name tag to make sure he didn't miss her, he finally arrived at the last baby in the row.

Finally he had found her. She blinked open her sleepy eyes and stared at him. He wildly wondered what he looked like to her.

Her cooing sounds reassured him that she didn't find him scary. Little miniature bubbles floated out of her mouth and he became entranced watching her.

He refused to touch her and soon his sound sensitive ears picked up the soft feet of a nurse. He took one last glance at her and disappeared from sight, but not before he heard the sound of her crying crack his heart though he would never admit it.


	2. Pink Cake With Blue Frosting

Pink Cake with Blue Frosting

It was her first birthday. Sesshomaru stood outside the kitchen window wanting to be part of this important ceremony in her life. Her father and mother stood near her as she devoured a three pier cake with pink and blue frosting. She was covered in it and she giggled through all the attention she was getting. Her grandfather operated the camera and the occasional flashes left spots in Sesshomaru's eyes until he was about to go in and rip it from the old mans hands.

He growled a warning to himself and remained watchful as Kagome's mother stripped her now blue clothes off her little body. Sesshomaru knew that she would die of humiliation after she killed him for seeing this. He could now see the faint bush grow as a rose bud in her cheeks. Ahh, after 500 years he missed that blush the most.

* * *

Here is the second installation of my new story. Thanks to my wonderful review-Im so glad you love it-. Small oneshots. PLease tell me if i need to fix anything i totally welcome flames! thanks. ENJOY! :)


	3. Pink Doll With Blue Eyes

This is based off the Japanese holiday **Chugen. **If i got something wrong or it doesnt seem right, please tell me. ENJOY this little cute oneshot of a happy Sessy! :)

* * *

Pink Doll with Blue Eyes

The summer sun beat high upon him as he watched through the windows of the family's shrine home. They were currently exchanging gifts in the family room and Sesshomaru watched fascinated in this pleasure. It never existed like this in his time 500 years ago. The gifts were not given to family members, but to loved ones in the spirit realms.

Kagome's mother hugged a round small bundle to her chest, Souta, Kagome's new little brother brought a fresh round of joy into the small shrine walls. She was now five years old, too old to be carried around by her mother now.

He watched her shyly carry a gift up to her mother. Her squeals of joy could be heard through the thin wall, when her mother gushed over the gift she had received from her daughter.

Her gifts were simple, for the small family could afford very little. They included a little comb and the kitten she named Buyo.

The family was beginning to get ready to go out and Sesshomaru took his leave to hide until they got to the festival. Then he would follow them around to watch over her. Before he left he placed on the doorstep his gift to Kagome. A china doll wrapped in a miko garb, that used to be bright red now faded to pink, with glass blue eyes.

He wanted to watch her expression and hid behind the God Tree. The way her eyes opened wide and her mouth gaped open brought a smirk to the stoic demons face.


	4. Pink Blush and Blue Ribbons

Pink Blush and Blue Ribbons

It was the first day of school for Kagome. She was starting elementary school or Shogakkou. Kagome had loved kindergarten and now that she was six she was going to a big school with many other children. In the morning she dressed in the standard yellow uniform. Her mother put a blue ribbon in her hair that complimented her eyes. Trusting her enough, the little girl was allowed to walk to school with the other children.

Sesshomaru watched in his usual hiding place, behind the God Tree. He decided to follow her to make sure she got to her school safely. How much education had grown since he was young. They didn't have "schools" and the only way anyone learned anything was from their parents. However since he had been the son of the Lord of the West he had learned many languages, geography, and many other subjects like poetry and battle tactics from history. Now in this era everyone went to school even peasants like Kagome's family. They had paid a lot for her to go to kindergarten.

He followed the happy child decked out in her yellow uniform and Sesshomaru smirked as he thought about her junior high school uniform and how it had barely covered those long legs. She had always looked beautiful in it though.

Sesshomaru watched her as she started walking backwards to talk to a fellow student and the happiness and chilly morning air made her cheeks become stained with a bright dusty pink. O he had yearned to see that blush of happiness again for 500 years. She would be just the same for him in another nine years. He could wait that long.


End file.
